


Honey, Hum!

by Smol_Cat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Barista Lance, Botanist Keith, Cafe AU, Happy Ending, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Mainly just Keith and Lance, Plant Shop, Slow Burn, i might come back idk, little to no angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Cat/pseuds/Smol_Cat
Summary: Lance and Keith fall in love, watching each other through the doorway which connects the conjoined businesses.Not feeling very inspired so this may take a break for a bit until I figure out how to naturally progress the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are short but hopefully i'll upload often. This chapter is mainly to set the story up. I'm using this to hpefully get myself to write more without getting off topic from the story. Feel free to critic. Enjoy!

Rain fell from the sky, streaming down the cafe’s window. The shop was yet to be open, a singular light draped the store in a warm yellow hue as the plants began to unfurl. Lance strolled through the rain, breathing in the cool morning air, listening to raindrops falling onto his umbrella. He unlocked the cafe, shaking out the umbrella before wrapping it up and heading inside. He flicked on the lights and prepared the coffee and espresso machines then began wiping down the tables, humming along with the music playing in the store.

The first customers came and went through the early morning, some wiping their shoes off before coming in, others letting their colorful boots and plain tennis shoes track muddled water, giving Lance a mess to mop up between waves of customers. Soon the rain slowed so a drizzle and left the cafe to sit, the inside battling between the smell of musty rain and rich chocolate croissants. Lance’s mind began to drift, staring through the doorway which entrapped a rainforest of plants and the contrasting store bought potting soil, dark against the vibrant leaves and flowers. He wondered how much each needed watered, wondered why he had never payed attention to that before, wondered if Keith had accidently killed one of the plants. He made himself vow to pay attention to Keith and his schedule and maybe converse with him some more.

The door chimed and Lance looked over “Morning, Keith!”, he chirped with his usual smile. Keith gave a gentle smile back, preoccupied with ceramic pots and a bright yellow bag of generic potting soil. Lance moved from the counter, grabbing the stack of pots from Keith and walking to his side of the store with him. “Thanks”, Keith said as he set down the bag of dirt. Lance observed the room, the white paint around the old window paints was chipping and revealed a faded teal. Keith then rushed outside and grabbed two large watering cans, flowers were hammered and engraved into the can, so detailed, yet every last bit neatly painted in an array of reds, oranges, yellows, and purples. “I like to fill the cans with rain water when I can, I think the plants like it better than the city water.” Keith projected over his shoulder as he began to water his plants. Lance was about to reply but the door chimed again, signifying is que to get back to work. 

“Catch up after work?” Lance shouted.

“Sure thing!” Keith shouted back.

Lance smiled as he prepared the girl’s order. Shiro and Allura came in around noon to help prepare the baked goods for tomorrow and prepare any sandwiches ordered. In the afternoon, Lance joined Shiro and Allura in the kitchen to help out. They stared at Lance.  
“What?!” Lance questioned. 

“Oh nothing…”, Shiro said as Allura giggled, “you just seem more daydreamy today.”

Whatever that means, Lance thought.

“Here,” Allura spoke up, handing Lance a paper bag, “take this to your friend.”

Lance took the bag skeptically, peeking inside, although the smell already gave away what it was.


	2. Chocolate Croissant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is left to wonder whether or not if this is a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh! I am getting deeper into writing this. There is slight homophobia in this chapter but its nothing too explicit. Feel free to leave any criticism!

“A chocolate croissant!” Keith exclaimed. “Thank you!”

“Don’t thank me, thank them”, Lance joked, pointing to Shiro and Allura, peeking out of the kitchen mischievously. Keith gave a small waved to the couple and diverted his attention back to Lance. “Are we still on for later today?” Keith asked. “Sure thing!” Lance replied. Lance looked around and quickly realized that the room had already been rearranged from the way it was in the morning.

Some plants had been moved away from the afternoon sun and others had been moved near the window, their lengthy green hands reaching for the afternoon sun. Keith sat near the corner in an old rocking chair, taking out the croissant, taking a deep bite into it.

“This is so good,” Keith groaned, leaning back in the chair. Lance leaned over, trying to get a bite of it.

“No! Get your own!” Keith screeched, jerking his croissant back to him taking another deep bite, “You can have these whenever you want!”

Lance laughed, “So can you! You just never buy any!” Keith huffed and stared back down at the chocolate-y goodness and looked back up at Lance’s pleading face.

“That’s pathetic.”

“Please?” Lance pouted.

“I barely know you,” Keith retorted.

“You’re right.” Lance sighed and wondered back over to behind the counter; the neon signs bouncing off of his glowy, dark skin. He made note to make sure he got to know Keith better when they got together at work. At the clock etched its way toward closing time, Lance became more and more impatient. He was a natural people person and was eager to know every corner of Keith’s mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Keith’s mind was running one hundred miles a minute and his heart was coming close in second. He looked over at Lance, he was humming peacefully to the obnoxious music playing overhead in the cafe. ‘I hate this.’ Keith thought, now rocking in the chair more harshly. ‘Is this a date’ he looked over to Lance again, as he flirted with some regular. ‘It can’t be.’ Keith looked back at Lance once more before pulling out his phone and opening up iMessage.

Keith: So i have a situation

Pidge: oh, worm?

Hunk: what is it, dude?

Keith told his friends what had happened and thankfully, after much debate and retaliation from Pidge, dear Hunk decided to help him out. Now he had to face Lance again and give him the news. The cafe was relatively quiet, a few students were scattered about the tables while some were slouched onto beanbags. Keith looked around his own store, looking for anything else he could do rather than confronting Lance.

“It’s that i don’t like him,” muttered Keith.

_The sun was shining through the window and the newly planted succulents soaked up the sun. I looked around the room, it was lightly damp and had barren white walls. I should to paint these walls I thought, setting down a few plain black plastic pots. However, I was interrupted when a man tapped on my shoulder. He was a decently attractive man “Hey,” he smiled. We talked about the shop opening and whether or not I had opened it myself or if it was opened through the owners of the Voltron Café. He was charming in many ways and seemed interested in me as well. In the end, I got shoved into the wall and spat on. I sat against the wall for a while, replaying the moment again and again, engraving it into my head._

Keith shook his head and stood up, walking towards Lance. Lance looked up from the counter, beaming at Keith.

“H-hey, so um I am gonna have to rain check our meet up today.” Keith stuttered.

“Oh...okay”, Lance’s face contorted into a more worried one. “Mind if I ask why?” Lance asked.

“I just have a lot of stuff going on at home is all.” Keith turned his head away from Lance, looking at the pens and the tip jar on the counter.

“That’s alright,”Lance smiled timidly, “maybe next time.”

“Yeah.” Keith spoke softly.

Keith turned to walk away and rushed across the room. Lance looked back down at the counter and frowned to himself. ‘Was it something I did?” Lance wondered. He took a pen from a jar and a napkin from one of the tables and began writing.


	3. The Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance have something in common, the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. I'm a really slow writer so sorry about that. I hope whoever is reading this is enjoying it! I feel like this is one of my best chapters so far. I may update like 1-3 times a week or not at a week. I don't know where i'm going with this fic yet so we will see together. As always, feel free to leave constructive criticism.

The day had past and Lance’s shift had come to an end. The sun had lowered in the sky, the clouds from the rainstorms shielded the town from the harsh rays. Lance gathered his things, bid farewell to Shiro and Allura, leaving the delicious bakery smells behind and opening the doors to the smell of the paper mill in the town over. 

 

Lance observed the city as he walked back home. The puddles from this morning’s rainfall had settled and became stagnant. Lance gazed at his reflection of the puddles, each one revealing a slightly distorted version of himself, each second he became more and more heavy from the muggy air. His hair was disheveled and only a few freckles were distinguishable, the sun not yet clearing the path for them. 

 

The Sun. Lance looked up at the sky, each passing minute granting the earth another pink, yellow, orange, or purple hue. The colors were painted by the gods, each stroke covering where the light hit the clouds. Lance looked over his shoulder back at his path from Voltron. The sky there was still blue. The sky there never got the chance to get painted however, it got the chance to see the colors, in which the beautiful sky had never known.

 

Lance felt privileged. He had a loving family, a great job, he got to see both a plain sky, a night sky, and a painted one. He did not know whether or not he felt privileged to feel love, however. He thought of the sky. Was it better to see beauty, and know that you will never have it for yourself, or, was it better to have beauty but not know it, leaving your world plain. Lance shook his head, scattering his thought from his brain and grabbing his key to his apartment. He unlocked the door and was greeted by his cat.

 

_ Maaawruh!  _

 

“Are you hungry, Blue?”, Lance cooed.

 

_ Wrraow! _

 

“Alright, let’s get you some food.” 

 

Blue dated across the apartment, standing next to his food dish.  _  Mrrrawuh!  _ Lance filled Blue’s bowl and sat his bags down, preparing to make some tea.  _ Maarow _ ? 

 

“What do you want, buddy?”

 

Blue gazed up at Lance, his deep blue eyes contrasting his dark black fur. Blue then pranced into the kitchen.

 

“You want Dreamies?!” Blue pawed at Lance’s leg. He devoured the dreamy and watched Lance from on top the black futon, camouflaging himself. Lance joined blue on the futon, looking out into the dark night sky.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Keith looked around the store. He stared at the dark window, looking at his tired eyes, and then looked back at his computer. Keith sighed, feeling defeated, and turned off his computer. He walked out of the plant store and past all of the glossy tables to the bathroom. He walked up to the sinks and gazed into the mirror. Over the past weeks his eyes had lost their shimmer and had turned from deep purple into a rainy gray. His eyes seemed to carry the water of his rainy gray eyes. Each second of discontentment collecting in his eyes and eventually dropping down his face and collecting in the sewers of his eye bags.

 

Keith reached for the knobs and splashed his face with cold water, the shock waking him up. Keith didn’t have a miserable life. He didn’t have the most stellar one either. Each event just piled on and he never release the tension of any. He hoarded every emotion in his mind. He didn’t feel like he had a reason but something was missing and the missing piece was essential to opening the floodgates of his mind.

 

He gathered his belonging and left the store, heading to Hunk and Pidge’s place. The path they had no streetlights, giving it perfect star gazing properties. Keith looked up at the stars, occasionally spotting a common constellation or identifying a specific star. Although the Moon was big and provided him light on the street lamp-less streets of the town, the stars told stories and and poems of the universe. 

 

They painted a picture and are constantly evolving. Every day a star dies but gives birth or gives momentum to s new story that won’t be told for millions of light years as it's told by mouth and passed down through generations of star children who travel through galaxies and when they reach Earth, we too, can interpret the inner workings of the sky.

 

It was complex, yes, but it was it’s own beauty. Within the words beholds artists painting vibrant colors into your corneas ad latching onto your brain. Keith looked at the note he found in the bathroom. “For Keith. -Lance :)”. Keith did not find this too concerning. Did not need to mention the discovery of the note to Pidge nor Hunk nor anyone else. He just needed to be let in for a game night at their place. 

 

“Hey man!” Hunk said, pulling Keith in for a hug, “We are glad you could make it!”

 

Pidge was on the couch, engaged in their video game, but still gave a small acknowledgment of Keith’s presence. Keith took off his shoes and entered the chaotic flat. On the dining room table were pieces of scrap metal, nuts, bolts, electrical wiring, and an arrangement of tools. 

 

“I don’t know how y'all aren't blind.” Keith scoffed.

 

“What do you mean?” Pidge yelled over the video game.

 

Keith sighed, “You guys are hopeless.” 

 

Keith propped himself onto the counter and gazed out of the window into the rich night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave constructive criticism!


End file.
